Le pardon d'une mère
by ThiiSa
Summary: OS Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,Je partirai. Vois tu je sais que tu m'attends...Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombeUn bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.


_

* * *

_

**Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,  
Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends.  
J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.  
Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps. **

Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,  
Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,  
Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,  
Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit.

Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,  
Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,  
Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe  
Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.

**

* * *

**_« Mon ange,_

_Par où commencer ce que je voudrais te dire ? Je ne sais pas comment t'écrire les mots juste pour décrire mes émotions en ce moment et tout ce que je voudrais que tu saches. __Si tu savais mon ange combien je t'aime. L'amour d'une mère à son fils m'a détruit. On m'a souvent dit de suivre mon coeur, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas trop fait confiance. __Tout a commencé ça fait maintenant 11 ans…_

_J'aimais comme je n'ai jamais et que je n'aimerais jamais. Mais cet amour était interdit. Je n'avais non seulement pas le droit de l'aimer mais je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant, cet amour fut vainqueur au péril de ma vie et pas seulement la mienne. Je regrette tu sais, je regrette le mal que tout cet amour a apporté, surtout pour toi. Toi si innocent et qui devra porter ce fardeau. Mais tu dois savoir et comprendre. _

_Cet homme, ton père, le seul homme de ma vie était l'ennemi juré de mes meilleurs amis. Il m'a détourné d'eux et de mon plein gré, je les ai trahis mais jamais je n'aurais put croire que la suite serait aussi dramatique. J'étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de mon siècle mais l'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec l'amour dit-on. Il les a tués, tous. J'étais anéantie et je n'avais personne. Il est parti, rejoindre son camp, il m'a laissé mais j'ai toujours su que c'était une façon de me protéger. _

_Jusqu'à ce jour. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi. Un bonheur et un fardeau venait de s'abbattre sur moi. Je n'avais plus rien, alors je lui ai dit. Il a tout de suite tout abandonné, pour toi. Pour nous. On s'est enfuis, loin, longtemps. Pour échapper aux siens. Il avait peur bien évidemment, tout comme moi, mais reculer n'était plus un choix. Pendant un temps nous étions tranquilles, et quand tu arrivas au monde ce fut le plus beau jour de notre vie. Tu étais la seule étoile qui brillait dans le ciel à nos yeux cette nuit là. _

_Mais notre bonheur fut éphémère. Ils nous ont trouvés. Ton père m'a protégé en nous rendant invisible et ils l'ont tués. Sous mes yeux et ils s'en allèrent, sans regrets, sans remords d'avoir du sang sur leurs mains. MAis on dit que c'est la première fois qui est difficile après ce n'est plus qu'un jeu. J'essayais de me reprendre, mais rien n'y faisais, le mal était fait. Et cette fois, j'avais tout perdu. _

_Mais c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Lorsque que je t'ai pris dans mes bras et que je t'ai regardé, tu m'as fait pensé à la promesse que j'avais faite à ton père qu'au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, je devrais essayer de me battre pour cet enfant. Il avait raison. Tu ne méritais pas ça. MAis pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me dis que tu aurais été mieux dans une famille qui aurait put t'élever dans le bonheur et non dans la souffrance. Parce-que je souffre, jour après jour quand je te vois grandir et lui ressembler de plus en plus, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, les mêmes cheveux. Je t'aime tant mon ange. Je voudrais que tout sois différent. Que tu comprennes mon erreur, que tu sent mon chagrin de devoir te laisser aujourd'hui car je ne peux plus te mentir. Je ne peux pas oublier, je ne veux pas. Voilà pourquoi je dois m'en aller. Pour toujours. _

_Je te confies à la seule famille qui me reste ou la seule qui veule bien me pardonner. Le professeur Dumbledore deviendra ton tuteur le jour même où je m'éteindrais et où tu recevra cette lettre. Ce que j'aimerais te serrer encore dans mes bras une dernière fois mais j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le semblant de courage qui me reste pour boire cette potion noire posée sur ma table de chevet. Cette couleur me rend mélancolique. Ma vie n'était que ça, du noir avec quelques trous de lumières dont tu fais parti. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle même, c'est peut être pour ça que j'y renonce. On se reverra un jour, je te le promets, pour l'instant laisse moi te demander pardon, le pardon d'être ta mère._

_Je t'aime,_

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**Bon c'était une OS. Cet one shot se base sur le poème de Victor Hugo que je trouve très bien écrit et qu'on a travaillé en cours. Voilà pourquoi je le mets. C'est un univers différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de vous donner, il ya beaucoup de tristesse dedans mais ça c'est mon rayon. A vous de me donner votre avis et ça se trouve il y aura une suite qui sait...**

**_Merci à tous! _**


End file.
